Elastico
Elastico, A.K.A. Experiment 345, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to distract and often entertain enemies by performing tricks with his elastic body. His one true place is with the circus. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Personality Elastico is a very playful experiment that treats just about anything like a game. He amuses himself by stretching his body into fun shapes or using his stretching abilities to pull little jokes on others. Despite this, he can be very jumpy in immediate danger or if someone is trying to catch him. The one thing he dislikes more than anything is being grabbed or restrained with the exception of hugs. This is proven when Stitch grabbed Elastico and called him "cousin," though it did calm him down. He also loves both of his families (his circus family and his ohana with Lilo, Stitch and all the other experiments) very much. Elastico is generally friendly and very affectionate toward almost everybody. He is also very terrified of Gantu, screaming every time he sees him and grabbing onto Stitch's head when Gantu approaches. This is very reasonable due to the fact that Elastico has been grabbed, choked, pulled, squished, blasted, kidnapped and shackled by Gantu. Despite this, he seems to have gotten over his fear by "Checkers". Elastico is a fun-loving experiment and also a bit of a prankster, he loves making jokes and pranking his comrades, sometimes irritating them, he is also very mischievous and curious, sometimes breaking the rules for his own fun. But needless to say, Elastico is good-natured, loves entertaining his friends, and hates to see people sad, fight or argue. He also enjoys pulling pranks and playing around with his enemies. Appearances Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 345 was the 345th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to distract enemies by performing tricks with his elastic body. 345 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 345 was activated. 345 found his way to an international circus, where he was taken in and named Elastico by his ringmaster. An article on Elastico was seen with Experiment 625 while he was wrapping up sandwiches, until Gantu noticed the article and read it. Meanwhile, Stitch, after being ignored by Lilo who was working on a new hula dance, followed Elastico to the circus and tried to capture him, but the latter teased Stitch and turned the whole thing into a game. Eventually, Elastico calmed down when Stitch grabbed him and called him "cousin." The entire audience began cheering for Stitch, and Elastico seemed to take it okay. However, at that moment, Gantu arrived and captured Elastico, much to the ringmaster's disappointment. When the ringmaster noticed Stitch and mentioned how he stole the show with his incredible stunts, the ringmaster decided to let Stitch substitute for Elastico, and then gave him a contract to sign. Stitch happily accepted. Meanwhile, Gantu tried to teleport Elastico to Hämsterviel, but the experiment put up quite a fight and was proven difficult for Gantu to grab. Reuben even wagered a sandwich on Elastico's capture. Gantu eventually did catch him by blasting him and put him in shackles, but Elastico stretched out of the cuffs and under the teleportation chamber just before transport. Elastico somehow packaged himself and then shipped himself back to the circus, reuniting with his family. Lilo later found out that Stitch ran away with the circus, so she paid him a visit and attempted to make amends. Gantu then attacked and tried to take Elastico back, but was thwarted by Lilo, Stitch and the ringmaster's circus troupe. When the ringmaster saw that Stitch had a family of his own, the former voided the contract and let Stitch be with his ohana. After Stitch said his goodbyes, he and Lilo decided that Elastico's one true place was to stay with the circus. Elastico was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Gantu even put Elastico on his head, thinking the latter was Checkers. In "Remmy", Elastico was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Elastico, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Elastico participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by strangling Leroys with his elastic body. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Elastico joins them for the song by playing the trombone. Stitch! anime In the Stitch! anime, Hämsterviel gave Elastico the additional power to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., in order to turn Stitch into a harmless little puppy, making him easier to capture. But Yuna was turned into a dog by mistake, and Stitch did not realize it was actually her until he found her in a circus tent being tortured to do tricks for the circus. Gallery Trivia *Elastico is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Elastico's name, function, and one true place are revealed, but his number was never revealed in his episode. *Elastico's pod color is green. *Elastico is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 345 Primary function: Destructions with performing forces." *Elastico's head appears in the game Jumba's Lab. Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Clowns Category:Males Category:Circus performers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters